Character Idea/LN's Algeria
'''Algeria '''is a character idea made by Landoman9582. He will be added in the LN7 Update with 5 other characters and Story Mode. He will be one of LN's greatest ideas and will be extremely powerful (though not as powerful as Ninjago and Liechtenstein). He will have a weird playing style and will do the opposite thing every time. He will either dash forward or backward. He will attack the opponent when they are cornered. This idea was either going to be for Algeria OR Azerbaijan, but I chose Algeria for this idea because it is larger, Appearance Algeria is not really based on anything, but I chose an appearance that would fit this character's personality in a good way. He has two appearances- his power appearance and his normal appearance. Normal Appearance He has dark tan skin and has a large chin. He also has a mad expression, as if someone has angered him. His eyes are green, and his eyebrows are slanted in a mad expression. He also has a small, pointed nose and his hair is bushy black. He has a large ear and a red scar across his right cheek. He has a little stubble on his face as if he is growing a beard. Power Button Effect Suddenly, a large orange beam comes from Algeria. He will gain a small hammer on his left side, and will smash it every 5 seconds, creating an earthquake that will hurt the opponent. Also, his expression will appear more mad, and he will get a toothy frown as well as his eyes completely becoming orange. He will also gain random orange beams around him.__TOC__ Power Shots Hammer Shot (Air Shot) Algeria will grab his large hammer out of his back weapon holder. He will smash it on the ground, creating an earthquake. If this earthquake touches the opponent, they will be hurt and will fly in the air. After this, Algeria will then throw 5 rocks at the opponent, injuring them if they touch it. Then, Algeria gets his hammer back out and stars to spin like in Brant's ground shot from Head Basketball. He does this until he gets in the center of the stadium, and then he faces the opponent and gives them a mad look. He throws a rock at them, injuring them, and then he will smash his hammer on the ground, creating an earthquake that will either score for Algeria or get blocked/countered by the opponent. If you are hit by anything in Fight Mode, you will lose 10 HP. If his cutscene shows, he will keep spinning instead of smashing the hammer on the ground. Bow Shot (Ground Shot) Algeria will gain a quiver and it has 10 arrows in it. He will then grab a bow out of his back weapon holder. He will grab an arrow out of his quiver, and loads the bow. He launches the arrow (on fire) towards the goal and then he repeatedly does this 4 times afterward. Then, Algeria will then raise fire from the ground and attack the opponent with him, as he is frustrated with him. While the fire burns the opponent, Algeria will then set his remaining bows on fire and stuff the ball into them. He will launch all five arrows at the goal, and the opponent will have to find the certain one to counter or else he will get injured. If you are hit by the arrows, you will lose 10 HP, and if you are hit by the fire, you will lose 15 HP. If his cutscene shows, he will launch 7 arrows in the beginning instead of 5. Hammer Attack Algeria will get out his hammer and set in fire. Suddenly, he starts to spin like he did in his air shot. He will do this continuously until he reaches the center of the field, where he will hit the opponent with the hammer and then smash it on the ground, creating an earthquake that launches the ball toward the goal. The ball can either be countered or will score a goal. If you are hit by the hammer during Fight Mode, you will lose 5 HP. If his cutscene shows, the shot will be faster and more powerful than it normally is. Unlock Requirements Defeat JAXX in Stage 20 of Story Mode without power or buy for 9,700,000 points. Costume Algeria wears the "DESTRUCTION COSTUME". It will look like a white box, and it has three cylinders off of the top. Smoke will be puffing up from the costume and every five seconds, a missile will come out of each cylinder and hit a random spot on the field. This costume costs 7,500,000 points and is an SS Rank Costume. This costume can only be found when you face Cyborg and will only appear 1% of the time Jump +14 Speed +13 Kick +12 Dash +11 Power +15 Trivia * Algeria is a large country in Africa * He will be added in the LN7 Update with Pakistan, Bahamas, Liechtenstein, Washington D.C., and Ninjago. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Landoman9582